tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Marissa and Mel
Log Title: Marissa and Mel Characters: Flint, Marissa, Mel Location: Lady Jaye and Flint's Quarters / Hugon Academy Date: January 26, 2000 TP: None Summary: Flint visits his daughter at school Category:2000 Category:Logs As Logged by Flint - Wednesday, January 26, 2000, 5:46 PM --------------------------------------------------- Rooms 309-310 - Lady Jaye and Flint's Quarters This spacious set of quarters has obviously not been used in a while, as most of the furniture has dust covers and is pretty much shut down. The large spacious living area and partitioned kitchen are dark, as is the hallway leading to what was once a child's room and a master bedroom. Flint comes out of the base, in something more... civilanish. "Ready to go back to school, hon? Marissa sits out side, enjoying the sunlight, strumming her guitar. She looks up as she hears her dad. "Oh, yeah. I miss everybody." Dashielle Faireborn smiles genuinely. "I know that feeling hon. Come on, I'll give you a lift back." Marissa grins, and hops up, sliding the instrument onto her back, and bounces after her dad. Hugon Academy - North America A small, private girls' school in southern Utah. Marissa peers out of the passenger window as Dash drives in, and pops out almost as soon as the car stops. She's spied who she's looking for. "MEL!" Mel is a short, cute teenager, with a mane of light brown hair, and bright, almond-shaped eyes. She is wearing a white coat with a hood rimmed in grey fake-fur, and tight black jeans with Chuck Tailor canvas shoes. Her body is soft looking and pear-shaped, and she seems alert and intelligent. She squints her eyes when she laughs, and has a mischievous smile. Dashielle Faireborn puts the car in park. "Ah, Miss Lossman?" He asks, slipping on his glasses to look well... less militaryish. Mel looks over, and grins, hurrying over to the car. She shivers in the 7-degree-Celsius air. Marissa rushes over to Mel, oblivious to the cold. Suppressing a giggle, she reaches out to drag Mel over to her dad. Mel erks, and gets dragged over, slipping awkwardly on the ice. She calls out, "Careful!" Struggling, she barely manages to keep her footing, and winces slightly as she twists her ankle the wrong way. Dashielle Faireborn steps out of the vehicle, after turning it off, and pulls his jacket around him. "Marissa, be careful, hon. Not everyone is as surefooted..." Mel grins, and regains her footing. She grins up at Mari's dad. Marissa scoops an arm around Mel to give her a little more support, and brings her over the rest of the way. More slowly. Mel thinks to herself, . o 0 ( He's so dreamy! ) Smiling perkily, she says "Hi, Mr. Faireborn!" The thinks to herself, . o 0 ( Wish MY dad was a square-jawed spy, and not a lame city councilman! ) She grins widely up at Mari's dashing bespeckled dad. Marissa giggles, "Dad, this is Mel. My roommate, remember I was telling you about her?" Mel grins. "How's, the, uh, BUSINESS, Mr. Faireborn?" She winks conspiratorially, and looks at Mari. "We've spoken on the phone." Dashielle Faireborn tilts down his glasses a bit, since they are mainly worn for reading. "Yes, Marissa, I remember." He smiles that farm boyish grin of his, "Remember, I told you we talked on the phone." He holds out his hand, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Lossman." Mel grins back up at Mr. Dreamy, who looks even cuter in person than on TV. She juts out her hand quickly. "Nice to meet you, sir!" Dashielle Faireborn shakes the hand lightly, and looks back over at Marissa. "As far as the business goes? I suppose if you call sitting in a study and working on architectural plans ‘the business,’ it's fine." Marissa hasn't said anything, honest! Mel grins slyly. "Oh, sure. I'm sure you make it fun, Mr. Faireborn." She smirks, and flashes a grin at Mari. Marissa giggles a little, and looks up at her dad, "I dunno how he can... All those diagrams. Boring. He doesn't even listen to music..." Dashielle Faireborn smiles charmingly, "Well, designing new facilities is always fun. So, how long have you been going here, Miss Lossman?" Mel grins. "I've been here since fall. Gotta scholarship'n everything." She beams at Mr. Dreamy. Marissa bounces a little, the cold finally catching up with her, "She's real smart. She's even a musician, too." Dash Faireborn replies, "Oh really? Come on, there's gotta be a place a little bit warmer than this, you two." Mel looks at Mari. "Think he's brave enough to face our room? Or should we take him to the student center?" Marissa nods, "Yeah. Cafeteria’s just over there. And they've got hot chocolate..." After a second, she realizes, "Oh, wait. We gotta go to our room. I gotta show Mustie his new home. And his new roommate." She grins up at Mel. Mel grins. "Mustie?" She starts heading for the dorms, before her ears freeze. She pulls her hood more closely around her moon-shaped face. Marissa pops open the back of the Dodge before Flint can even pose, and extracts a largish cage, containing a run-wheel, some sawdust, and a little white mouse named Mustie. She starts following Mel, pausing just long enough to shut the truck back up. As she catches up, she looks back to make sure that her father isn't getting lost. Mel pauses, looking into the cage. "Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! Can I eat it?" She grins evilly at Mari, faux-threateningly. Dashielle Faireborn pauses for a moment, and goes back over to the truck, dropping of a couple of items, and pulling out Marissa's bags to carry her for her. "Sure you don't have too much weight there, Mari?" Marissa turns around, arms wrapped around the cage that's bigger around than her arms can reach. "Nah, he's not heavy." Then she gives Mel a look. "No, you can't eat him. He's too cool." Dashielle Faireborn smirks. "Still can't believe your mom allowed you to keep him. Thought for sure she'd make me take him back." Mel looks over. "How is your mom, anyway, Mari?" She looks a tad concerned. Marissa looks concerned for a second. "She's been sick, but she's getting better quick." She hopes Mel doesn't notice the concerned glance she shoots her dad, to make sure. Dashielle Faireborn offers up a reassuring smile, but he's always been the one not to tell the true odds. "She's going to be fine, hon, honest." Mel grins. "That's good! I was afraid she got something freaky like the Millennium Virus or something! I'm sure glad it's just a cold!" That's okay. Mari didn't want the honest odds. She pushes the door open with her back, and navigates Mustie's cage inside out of the cold, and holds it open for the others. Dashielle Faireborn gestures slightly. "Ladies first, Miss Lossman." Mel rushes up to the door to the Women's Dorms, skidding just a bit on the ice, and darts in, bounding over to push the elevator button. Dashielle Faireborn strolls along. "Sure you don't need me to carry the cage also?" Marissa hugs the cage a little closer, "Nah, s'okay, Dad. You got all those bags?" Dashielle Faireborn grins. "I can handle a few bags, hon." He waits ‘til Mel is out of earshot for a moment, then adds, "What did you do, pack a Tomahawk?" Marissa giggles a little, and steps into the elevator. Dashielle Faireborn steps aboard, shifting the bag on his back, diplomatically distributing the weight. Mel bounces into the elevator as well, holding down the Door Open button until both Faireborns are safely inside. She hits '4,’ and looks up at the reflective mirror, where the security camera is. She makes a face. Marissa leans back against the wall, and pounces forwards as the door opens. She makes a beeline for her room. Dashielle Faireborn glances up at the camera, and then faces forward, erking as Marissa scrambles by him, and takes long strides to catch up. Mel follows behind, trailing along with Dash Manly. ^_^ Marissa pops the lock, and re-enters her long-neglected half of her dorm room. Mel turns to you as Mari busies herself with the mouse. Room 412 The door to room 412 is adorned with Biohazard signs and a poster warning, "Trespassers Will Be Violated." Also, currently it is decorated with two large snowflakes; one labeled "Melinda," the other labeled "Marissa." Dashielle Faireborn glances at the door, and chuckles. "I see Marissa got the biohazard signs she asked for..." Mel grins. "Yeah! Aren't they cool!" Dashielle Faireborn grins, setting down the bags. "Sure they are." Too bad he couldn't let her have the pencil drawings to the USS Flagg that she really wanted. Mel runs over, and moves the stack of Vampire role-playing books from a chair. "Here! Have a seat!" Dashielle Faireborn finishes setting down the bags, and takes a seat. "Thank you." Mel grins, as Mari goes to get water for the mouse. She says, "Want anything to drink? I think I have some Mountain Dew in the fridge!" Dashielle Faireborn hmms, considering that. "Does Mari have any of those bottles of water in there yet?" Mel says, "I think so! I'll look!" Mel crouches down, and moves a stack of papers so she can open the dorm fridge. Dashielle Faireborn glances around the room and sighs softly. He knows his wife would have a fit to see their daughter living like this, and regrets a little leaving her directions on how to get here. Mel bounds up, with seemingly endless exuberance. She says, "Here ya go, sir! It's Naive... only stuff in the fridge besides Yoohoo." She offers Dash the water, grinning like... well, a schoolgirl. ^_^ Dashielle Faireborn grins, "No problem, at least she still drinks water." He accepts the offered bottle, and unscrews the cap, taking a long drink. Mel snorts. "Nah. She's a freak. All she drinks is chocolate!" She reaches back into the fridge, and pulls out a Mountain Dew Big Slam. "Now for me, it's nothing but Nectar of the Gods!" Dashielle Faireborn smirks. "So much sugar is bad for you, Miss Lossman. As far as the chocolate goes, well, who knows, maybe she'll grow out of it." Mel grins. "I need lot's o' sugar and caffeine. I'm a growin' girl!" She grins. Dashielle Faireborn sips on his water. "Anyway, I better get back to work, my lunch break is almost over, and I promised my boss I'd have a sketch for the new Arena for the Olympics by morning. So, if you'll excuse me..." Mel grins. "Oh, I know. But I get plenty of healthy crap in the cafeteria." She aws as Dash announces his intention to leave. "Well, come by any time! I'll tell Mari you had to leave, when she comes back." Dashielle Faireborn nods. "Sure thing! Maybe me and her mom can come visit for family day." Dashielle Faireborn grins, and slips out the door.